Oenone's Tale
by MagellanPrincess
Summary: Paris leaves his nymph-wife Oenone and their child, Corythus, to be with Helen of Troy. Everyone has heard of the Trojan War, and why it happened...but what about a poor, abandoned nymph?


b~Oenone's Tale~/b  
  
br  
  
bBy:/b iMagellan*Princess/i  
  
br  
  
bRating:/b PG-13  
  
br  
  
bNotes:/b This is based on a Greek Myth. I do not own any of the characters in this chapter! I also do not own greek myths, though I wish I did. Please review my fic, this is the first non-Sailor Moon fic I've done yet.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
center~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/center  
  
  
  
"Paris!" I called, looking through the window of my ivy-covered home. My little son, Corythus, tugged on my flowing skirts. I smiled down at him and scooped him up into my slender, tan arms. Then I returned to searching the bright mountain for his father. "Paris, where are you?" I muttered, and slipped on my silver sandals. "Cory, darling, can you stay inside for a few minutes?" I asked the little curly-haired boy resting in my arms.  
  
He shook his head and buried into my chest. I sighed and shifted him so he'd be more comfortable. Stepping out of my little cottage, I let the rays from Apollo's sun-chariot warm my skin. "Paris!" I called.  
  
I heard a rustling in the underbrush, and then my lover and husband stepped out of the foliage. Every time I saw him, he took my breath away. His brown hair fell into his deep blue eyes and his sexy smile greeted me.  
  
"Hey, Oenone," He said, coming up to me. I kissed his cheek lightly and he smiled.  
  
"I wanted to know what you wanted to eat for dinner," I said breathlessly.  
  
"You," He teased.  
  
"Earnestly, Paris, I only have a few more hours."  
  
"'Til what?" He cocked his head to the side.  
  
"I told you, I am going to a party on Olympus tonight with Cory." I told him.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Nymphs only." He winked playfully. "Well, iI/i caught a rabbit."  
  
I laughed and Cory's little stomach rumbled. "Rabbit pie, rabbit stew, fried rabbit, steamed rabbit…" I listed all the things he could possibly have, eating rabbit.  
  
"Woah, slow down Oenone. I'll just have some rabbit stew!"  
  
"Okay." I said cheerfully, giving him a peck on the cheek and walking back to my cabin. "I am the luckiest woman alive, Cory. I really am." I said, tweaking his little nose. He was only 2 years old, but somehow he understood that he had an almost perfect family.  
  
"Me want stewy." He said gleefully, tugging on my coral earrings.  
  
"Alright, Cory." I opened the wood door and gently let Cory down. He ran to his rooms happily and I smiled at his childishness. Looking out the window at the sky, I sighed. "If only I could keep this moment forever…" I whispered. Apollo's chariot glinted as to say 'Well, maybe'.  
  
I went in to the little kitchen I had and lit a few sparkly silver candles. I got a fire roaring in the 'stove' as I called it, and balanced a little pan on it. Waiting for it to heat up, I grabbed the dead rabbit and skinned it. I hated killing living things, but Paris loved to hunt, so I let him. I would drink nectar, instead. But he loved his meat, and I loved him.  
  
"Mama!" Corythus ran inside. "Mama, mama, I hurtied my foot."  
  
I plopped the little boy down on the stone counter and looked at his foot. He obviously cut it, but how I couldn't tell. "Corythus, how did you cut your foot?" I asked him.  
  
"A dog bit it." He said innocently.  
  
"Cory, darling, you know we don't have hounds up here. We are very excluded from dogs."  
  
"No, it was a big puppy." He argued, stretching out his little pudgy arms to show the bigness of the 'dog'.  
  
"Cory, if you slipped, tell me."  
  
"Doggy."  
  
I sighed. He was a stubborn little boy. "Okay, honey, maybe it was a doggy." I took my flask of spring water and put some on a piece of cloth. I dripped the cool water on his wound and he grimaced. "Otherwise it will get infected," I told him, amused.  
  
He pouted, but waited until no more blood showed. "Red all gone." He said happily.  
  
"Hold on," I told him, looking at the marks. They looked surprisingly like a bite—and deep.  
  
"Doggy bit." He said again.  
  
"Go get changed and cook with me," I told him. He went off to his room and changed into his play clothes, then ran out into my arms. I hugged him tightly.  
  
I saw that I hadn't finished with the rabbit and cut it up into small strips. I took out a vat of broth and some vegetables, and poured the broth into the pan, adding the veggies and rabbit. "Yummy food?" Corythus asked me.  
  
"Yes, yummy food." I ruffled his hair and smiled. "Rabbit."  
  
"Bunny! No! Me no want bunny! Bunny not food!"  
  
"Honey, it's not bunny…it's beef." I lied. Beef was a delicacy for us, living so far away.  
  
"Yummy!" He said happily.  
  
"Yep, yummy." I told him.  
  
Paris walked in the door. "Smells great, Oenone. When did you learn to cook?" He teased.  
  
"It's your fault, you know." I smiled up at him—he was a foot and a half taller than I was, even without his sandals on.  
  
"Oh, it is now?" He kissed my lips softly.  
  
"Mmm hmm." I whispered.  
  
"Mushy," Corythus commented. I forgot he was still in my arms and blushed for my mistake.  
  
"Cory, why don't you go play with your toys?" Paris offered, lifting him from my arms and letting him down.  
  
"Okay, Daddy." He said, and ran off, his feet pit-patting against the stone.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Paris held me close to him.  
  
"You were telling me how wonderful and beautiful I was and how you'd never leave me." I laughed.  
  
"Okay. Oenone, you are so wonderful and beautiful and I'd never leave you." He laughed with me.  
  
The stew sizzled. "Oh, the food is done! What time is it, Paris!" I gasped.  
  
"Mid-afternoon."  
  
"Oh no! Take care of the stew, I have to go get Cory and me changed!" I ran off into Paris' and my somewhat spacious bedroom. "Cory, come in here!" I called. He showed up, grape stains on his play clothes. I sighed and changed him into a more formal outfit, then, with a snap of my fingers, was suddenly wearing a flowing blue sparkly dress and had glittery designs of flames weaving up my legs. Brushing out my long, curly brown hair I looked in the slab of crystal on my wall and was pleasantly surprised. Hurriedly I grabbed my flowery tiara of blue and pink lilies and carried Corythus into the living room.  
  
"You look…like a goddess," He said. He had this reaction every time I showed my true form.  
  
"I am," I teased. "Corythus and I are going, we'll be back when Selene reaches the zenith of the sky." I kissed his cheek and held Cory up so he could get a hug from his father.  
  
"I might be hunting, but I'll probably be here." Paris called as I stepped out the door.  
  
"All right, Paris," I blew him a kiss. "I love you!"  
  
Paris didn't answer. I left and let myself become as light as a feather, and then I slipped through the night sky up to Olympus. 


End file.
